Doble Doble no Mi
The Doble Doble no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to recreate anything they've seen first-hand and replicate abilities. "Doble" (ドーブル) is the Japanese anglicism of "Double" as in "something considered identical", and reflects the nature of the user's power to make copies of physical and replicate the abilities of others. Whenever the items come into existence, red, orange and yellow maple-leaf-like particles also seem to originate and then swirl away from where they formed, as well as around the user itself. The fruit is called the Doble-Doble Fruit in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. It was eaten by Vermilion D. Kara. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Vermilion D. Kara, is the ability to recreate anything the user has seen first-hand. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by forming just about any item they need right when they need it. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where and when they will appear, they have the element of surprise on their side. So unless an opponent is capable of reading thoughts or similar, any opponent that faces the user is practically defenseless against them, making this fruit one of the most powerful of the Paramecia class. Another strength is that the user can also replicate any abilities they've personally seen or experienced. These abilities can range from the mundane (acrobatics, lock-picking, etc.) to the extraordinary (Super Strength, wings and other appendages not natural to the user, etc.). The powers gained are equal in strength to the original, but after a single use of the ability, the ability must be copied again. In addition, because the user is able to copy many different abilities, the user has an ever-expanding roster of new abilities they can use in surprising synergies and unique combinations. Weaknesses The user of the Doble Doble no Mi has some weaknesses unique to themselves. The user can only create something they've seen first-hand; simply hearing about something or seeing a picture or photograph is not enough. They cannot create items where there is not enough room and while each part is capable of that part's normal movements, the item itself is unable to perform actions it normally could not. The user cannot imbue new abilities into the objects he makes, even if he possesses these abilities himself (i.e. if the user can cling to walls with their feet, they cannot give this ability to a sword, even if the sword has feet). Also, like with creating an object, the user cannot replicate an ability he himself has not seen or experienced personally. Any ability he copies is equal in power to the ability's original owner; in a straight-up fight between the user and the original, the two would be evenly matched. However, after each use, the user must copy the ability again before he can use it again. Also, the user cannot copy abilities and skills that are mental in nature (navigation, Haki, etc.) or gained through a Devil Fruit. Finally, like all Devil Fruit Users, she cannot swim; unique to the user, however, is that they cannot regain the ability to swim by any means, not even by using the powers of the Doble Doble no Mi. Usage History Trivia Creation and Concept External Links "External Links? Why would I have those?" Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:E'Athanata